We propose to continue our investigation of steroidal sex hormones of fungi and higher plants. We recently completed a practical synthesis of antheridiol, the sex hormone of Achlya. The hormone is secreted by female strains of the fungus and it induces the formation of antheridial hyphae or male sex organs in male strains. A second hormone (hormone B) has now been isolated from Achlya. Hormone B is secreted by the male and induces the formation of oogonial initials, or female sex organs. We would like to complete the structure elucidation of hormone B. Present evidence inicated it to be the 3 beta-butyrate ester of a C29 sterol which possess a delta-7-ketone and three free hydroxyl groups. A synthesis of the compound is planned starting from the readily available sapogenin, botogenin. A successful synthesis will make the hormone available for biological tests in other organisms. The amounts which can be obtained from natural sources are extremely small. The isolation and synthesis of certain indanones related to the antitumor sesquiterpenoid, illudin-S, will be attempted. The indanones are present in a number of ferns including bracken, Pteridium aquilinum. The latter is known to contain a potent carcinogen. The indanones will be tested for carcinogenic and antitumor activity.